


Agreement fulfilled

by sugarpanties



Series: What if [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, more or less PWP, the last piece in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpanties/pseuds/sugarpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was glad he had chosen Anthony, he wasn't sure if someone other could fulfil the agreement he made with Odin in exchange for his freedom.</p>
<p>A sequel/companion to Waiting for your enemy and Now they're green</p>
<p>AN: this last part is just to sum up the previous two, sure it could be much more longer, but better something than nothing, right? Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreement fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!  
> I was able to put this little PWP together as a gift for all you pervs, so be grateful :D Just kidding, hope you all get what you wished for and enjoy this little piece, love you
> 
> If you see some horrible mistake, please let me know

Tony didn’t want to wake up. He was so tired he doubted he had enough energy to open his eyes let alone get out of his bed and get dressed. He felt a light touch on his shoulder followed by a soft kiss.

“You don’t really expect more sex, do you?” he mumbled into his pillow.

There was a chuckle behind him and then warm chest pressed against his back. “No, I’m quite satisfied.”

“Good.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

Tony blindly grabbed the fingers which were running up and down his neck and pulled the attached arm around his waist. He grumbled happily when his lover moved to lie down entirely and make himself comfortable by snuggling closer.

“You could tell me about the agreement sooner.”

“No, I could not.”

“Babe, I know you like to be mysterious, but we could have been fucking a long time ago if you didn’t insist on keeping up that stupid masquerade.”

“Anthony, dearest heart, I’m not an easy lay.”

Tony laughed at the tone and turned around now fully awake. He smiled and kissed away the frown on Loki’s face.

“I know you’re not. But don’t you regret those wasted hours spent talking about weather?”

“We never talked about weather,” Loki rolled his eyes.

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“Stupid human,” whispered the god and leaned down for another kiss.

Tony hummed and pushed his tongue into Loki’s mouth. He turned so he was lying on his back and Loki on him. They kissed lazily for a moment until Loki moved away and grinned. He pressed his tight more firmly against Tony’s half-hard cock and the man groaned shamelessly.

“Fuck, Loki.”

“We’ll get there.”

“Yeah, but you need to do all the work. I’m still pretty useless,” admitted Tony, but sneaked one hand around Loki’s neck to pull him down for another kiss. The other palm slowly caressed the god’s pale back until it reached one of his ass cheeks. He squeezed and to his delight Loki moaned loudly and bit down on Tony’s lower lip.

“How do you want me?” he asked nibbling on Tony’s neck.

Tony knew exactly what he wanted. “Ride me. But first-“

Tony quickly rolled them on the bed so he was now on the top. “Show me that amazing ass,” he demanded. The thing was Loki loved rimming. Who would guess?

Loki looked at him with hooded eyes and without a word get on his hands and knees. Tony admired the view for a moment.

“You would do anything to have my tongue in you, would you?” he asked and licked a long stripe down Loki’s spine. The god shivered and moaned softly. Tony grinned and bit down on his left ass cheek. Loki groaned loudly this time.

“Anthony...” he frowned and glared back over his shoulder when Tony withdrew again.

“Don’t give me that look, sweetheart. I have the right to tease after yesterday’s night,” he chuckled.

“I can always leave.”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded and pulled the cheeks apart to see the twitching entrance. “But you never do,” he said dipping the tip of his tongue into his lover and pushing, pushing, pushing.

Loki screamed. Tony usually took his time with rimming, but this fine morning he seemed as impatient as Loki felt. He wasn’t complaining. It felt amazing, almost as good as Tony’s cock. Loki fisted the sheets and buried his face into a pillow.

“No, no, no,” Tony pulled back. “I want to hear you, Bluebird.”

Loki shivered. That sobriquet meant so much to him.

“Anthony, love, please...”

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Tony asked letting his lips and tongue wander over Loki’s arched back. There were two fingers buried deep within the god, rubbing and searching. Loki didn’t even notice. “Tell me.”

“Fuck me.”

“Not good enough,” was the answer and Tony trusted the fingers deep inside him right into Loki’s prostate. The god shouted, stars dancing in front of his eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t really catch that,” the man grinned and added third finger. Loki groaned cursing in Old Norse.

“I want you to lie down on your back so I can sit on your cock and ride you until we’re both spent and then I want you to suck me until I come down your throat and the only thing you can taste is me and sweat,” he said in one breath.

Tony paused for a moment and then smirked. “That’s my God of Lies,” he hummed happily and did as he was asked.

Loki straddled him taking both their cocks into his palm tugging and squeezing until Tony closed his eyes and moaned. He let go then and lifted himself on his tights so he could fulfil his own request. He sank down on Tony’s hard cock in one smooth movement and froze.

“Anthony,” he mewled. It felt so good.

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” Tony gritted between his teeth and thrust up into the tight heat. Loki moaned and put his hands on the human’s chest for balance. He started lifting himself up and sinking back down again and again forming a fast rhythm.

They didn’t last long. It was still so new to both of them to let another being see them so open and vulnerable. They always held back with their previous partners, never showing their true selves. It was such a marvellous feeling to let go. Loki came with a silent scream, head thrown back. Tony thrust two more times and followed with a curse.

Loki was panting, his cheek pressed against Tony’s heaving chest. There were fingers in his hair and he never felt so comfortable.

“Still not regretting you didn’t tell me sooner?”

“Shut up!” Loki groaned and Tony laughed kissing his temple.

“You know, Odin’s really an idiot,” the human spoke up again after a while. “How could he think you wouldn’t fulfil the agreement is beyond me. You’re such a lovable thing, Bluebird” he whispered.

Loki closed his eyes and sighed. It took him almost a year to convince Tony he didn’t want to kill him and another six months to make him fall in love with him. Anthony passed all the articles of the agreement, even the Jötunn one. He was different from other people and Loki was glad he had chosen him. He just didn’t expect himself to fall for him too.

“Do you still want the blowjob or are you gonna pass out on me?”

Oh, he really loved this human.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love


End file.
